An Unexpected Turn of Events
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Madam Pomfrey orders Hermione to be taken care of after she discovers how sick the first year is.  Hermione is being taken care of by the last person she thought would do so.  WILL CONTAIN SPANKING
1. Exhausted

**This is my first Harry Potter story! I hope you enjoy it! Here's the disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's mind was the creative one to think of this wonderful series. I take no credit. I'm simply using the characters for entertainment purposes!**

The words of the chapter Hermione was studying started to blend into a bunch of rubbish. She wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what the passage was about if they had asked her. For the second time during her studying session at the library today, Hermione rested her head against the table and closed her eyes. Sleep soon overtook her.

A voice caused her to abruptly wake up a half an hour later. It was a voice she wasn't particularly looking forward to hearing.

"Staying up after the students' curfew?" Filch, the caretaker, asked. "Only your second week attending Hogwarts and already in trouble. Come with me."

As a first year, Hermione was obviously scared. She was scared of the tone Filch was using, of what was going to happen in the next few minutes, and what would happen when she was sitting in the headmaster's office about to be punished for breaking a rule. But she hadn't had any idea of what time it was!

Hermione followed Filch out of the library. The usually bright corridors of Hogwarts were dimly lit only by a few lanterns on the walls. It grew darker and darker until they reached a point where it was pitch black.

Hermione's worries increased even more, if that were possible. If she was correct, and even as a first year she most likely was, they were at the dungeons of the castle. This was where Professor Snape held his Potions classes. Filch was going to let Professor Snape determine the consequences of her actions, and it was no doubt that he had purposely brought her to the teacher whom she was pretty sure hated her.

Filch loudly knocked on the door. The sound echoed of the walls and made Hermione tense.

A bit of light was projected into the dark corridor when the door opened. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, first looking at Filch and then at Hermione, who was almost shaking with fear.

"She was sleeping in the library, Professor. She was out after curfew," Filch said. "Make sure she's punished good."

_I'm in for it now,_ Hermione thought.

"That's enough, Argus. She was obviously tired if she was asleep. Clearly, she didn't have a chance to make back to her dormitory," Snape replied.

Hermione stood there in shock. After two weeks of Potions lessons with Professor Snape, she was pretty much positive that he hated her. But now he was sticking up for her when Hermione had thought he would agree with Filch.

With a scowl on his face, as always, Filch turned and left, leaving Hermione standing with her head down in front of the Potions professor.

"Come in, Miss Granger," Snape said, leading Hermione inside the room. Hermione closed the door behind her.

"Sit down," Snape instructed.

Hermione cautiously sat on a couch. She was waiting for Professor Snape to yell at her and give her detention for a month with cauldron cleaning and line writing. She was surprised when he just stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Would you care to explain your staying out past curfew?"

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. "Umm...I was studying."

"Surely no teacher has assigned you an exam already, Miss Granger. What were you actually doing?"

"Professor, I swear I was studying! I like to know things for classes ahead of time," Hermione admitted.

Snape sighed as he sat in a chair across from Hermione. "And was that worth exhausting yourself to the point where you couldn't take in anymore information?"

Hermione shook her head. "I guess not." When there was no reply, she added, "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Do you know what you are apologizing for, Miss Granger?"

"For studying in the library."

"You will never be in trouble for studying in the library. It's how you did it. You strained yourself to stay up late. Since your first day of classes, how many nights have you stayed up late to study?"

"All of them," Hermione said.

"If you continue to stay up late like you have the past two weeks, you'll-"

Professor Snape stopped talking when Hermione's eyes snapped shut and she fell back against the couch.

"If you stay up late, that'll happen," he muttered as he walked over to Hermione.

The eleven-year-old showed no signs of regaining consciousness at anytime soon, so Snape decided to take her to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

Instead of levitating her, Snape carried her since she didn't weigh very much. _Looks like when she wakes up, we'll be talking about not skipping meals so she can study_, he thought.

Snape lit his wand and brought Hermione to the hospital wing. As always, Madam Pomfrey came quickly to the doors when they opened to reveal her next patient. She hid a smile at the sight of the Potions professor carrying the young girl.

"Put her down right here," Madam Pomfrey directed, gesturing to a bed on her left.

Carefully, Professor Snape placed Hermione on the bed. He could feel Madam Pomfrey's eyes on him.

"What did you do, Severus?" she asked.

"Me? I did nothing! She fainted."

"Why?"

"She hasn't slept properly in two weeks."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Poor girl. Is she scared of being in the castle?"

Snape smirked. "More like scared of not knowing an answer in class. She stays up late every night to study. She was sleeping in the library."

"There seems to be no problem with her besides the fatigue the lack of sleep has given her. When she wakes up, I'd like to take her temperature to make sure that she isn't sick," Madam Pomfrey explained. "If she wakes up after midnight, I'll have her stay here the rest of the night. If she wakes up before midnight, you'll be taking her with you so you can make sure she sleeps."

"You can't expect me to take care of an eleven-year-old girl, Poppy!"

"You're obviously concerned about her if you of all people brought her to me."

Snape rolled his eyes as he sat in a chair that was beside the bed. "She's...different. She's not like the other students. She actually cares about her work and knows so much more than her peers and yet she's a Muggle-born. I guess it just impresses me how someone who didn't have a magical upbringing has a knowledge that branches so far beyond her classmates."

"I always knew that you had a heart, Severus."

He ignored the comment and instead said, "She hasn't had enough to eat, either. Look at her-she's too thin. I don't know if she's been missing meals or not, but she weighs next to nothing."

"I know she doesn't miss meals," Poppy stated. "I've seen her in the Great Hall."

"Then this will be one interesting conversation when she wakes up," Snape pointed out.

"That it will be." Poppy smiled. "One more thing, Severus. I want her to stay with you for the next couple of weeks. I want you to make sure she eats and sleeps regularly."

"Poppy, I don't have the first idea of taking care of a kid."

"Yes, but you've taught so many and you see them everyday."

Professor Snape shook his head. "I can't believe you're having me do this."

Poppy just smiled.

A few minutes later, Hermione opened her eyes. _This isn't where I was talking to Professor Snape_, she thought. She looked around and saw a bunch of white beds, Professor Snape, and a woman who was sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Tired," Hermione answered.

Poppy smiled sadly. "You'll feel like that until you catch up on your sleep. Tonight you'll be staying with Professor Snape, but before you go, I just want to take your temperature."

Warily, Hermione eyed the thermometer in Madam Pomfrey's hand. She didn't know what was more shocking-the fact that she had overworked herself until she had to be taken care of in the hospital wing or the fact that Madam Pomfrey had told her that she'd be staying with Professor Snape tonight.

"Open up," Madam Pomfrey said gently, bringing the thermometer closer to Hermione's mouth.

Hermione shook her head, knowing too well that she was sick. Even though exhaustion had been taking over her lately, she could tell that there was something not quite right about her health in general. She figured the symptoms to belong to a fever, something she'd had many times before. If Madam Pomfrey found out that she had a fever, she Hermione wouldn't be able to attend her classes. The first year didn't want to risk falling behind in any of her subjects.

"It won't hurt, dear, I promise," Madam Pomfrey assured her. Hermione just shook her head again.

With a sigh, Madam Momfrey said, "Severus?"

"Miss Granger, just by your reluctance we know that you are hiding something. I can assure you that Madam Pomfrey will not let you leave until she has taken your temperature," Severus explained.

Hermione still offered no signs of allowing her temperature to be taken.

"There is another way I can take your temperature," Poppy stated.

Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth immediately.

Poppy smiled and placed the thermometer under Hermione's tongue.

After a moment passed, Poppy removed the thermometer from Hermione's mouth. She was clearly dissapointed with the results.

"It's way too high. I almost want to take you to St. Mungo's."

"Please don't, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione begged weakly.

"If it doesn't show any signs of improvement by this time tomorrow, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's. It's really high," Poppy explained.

Hermione nodded once, wincing at how much energy it took just to make the simple movement.

"The less movements make, the less pain you'll feel," Madam Pomfrey said.

This time, Hermione knew not to nod.

"Alright, you can take her with you, Severus."

Once again, Snape lifted Hermione, but it was not without protest. Hermione attempted to wriggle her way out of his arms yet Snape's grip was too strong.

"Stop struggling, Miss Granger. You just heard Madam Pomfrey say that the less movements you make, the less pain you'll be in," Snape scolded.

Hermione stopped struggling.

"Bring her back tomorrow," Poppy said before Snape left the hospital wing.

When they got back to the room where they had been in before Hermione had fainted, Snape walked down a hallway that was attached to the room.

He brought Hermione into a spare bedroom and gently put her on the bed.

"If you need anything, my bedroom is right across the hall. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You can sleep in tomorrow morning; you won't be attending any of your classes."

Knowing it would do her no good, Hermione didn't argue. "Okay, thank you," Hermione said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." He smiled, which was rare.

_She's a handful_, Snape thought before exiting the room.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer-Plot is mine, characters are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Enjoy!**

Somewhere deep down, Hermione knew that this would get her into trouble, but she ignored that knowledge. She lit her wand and pulled the blanket over her head. After locating the chapter she had been reading in the library when she fell asleep, Hermione began to read again.

Meanwhile, Snape was ready to leave for breakfast in the Great Hall. He knocked on the door to the guest room where Hermione was staying.

Hermione gasped and quickly put down the book. She put her head back against the pillow and pretended to be asleep.

Since there was no answer, Snape assumed she was asleep and opened the door. It didn't take him long to realize she was not actually sleeping.

"There's no need to act as though you're sleeping, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him guiltily. "What gave it away?"

"Your wand was still lit."

Looking down at her wand, Hermione sighed. She should've known better.

Snape brought a chair over by the bed and sat down.

"I believe Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn't be attending classes. That also means no studying."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Miss Granger, as long as you're in my care, I expect you to follow my rules," Snape stated. "No studying until Madam Pomfrey says you can is the biggest one. You're exhausted enough. Also, the wandering in the castle. I'm sure you already know to watch your language, don't put yourself in danger, and respect people."

Hermione nodded. "Professor, what will happen if I break a rule?"

"I hope it doesn't come down to this, but if you do, you'll find yourself across my lap."

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. He would spank her? Of course she had been spanked before by her parents.

To take Hermione's mind off of the subject, Snape said, "We need to discuss your eating habits. You've been missing meals."

"That's not true! I've been in the Great Hall every time I'm supposed to be," Hermione protested.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Granger, but with your knowledge, you know how to perform a vanishing charm. It's not good to vanish your food so you can have more time to study."

She was guilty of that, most definitely. Just yesterday at lunch, she had waited until no one was looking at her and then vanished her food. That certainly wasn't the first time she had done so, that's for sure.

"Do you feel up to going to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded and tried to stand up, but she fell back onto the bed.

"Looks like you're staying here. Will you be okay if I go tell Professor Dumbledore that I won't be teaching today?"

"Professor, please don't take a day off just because I'm sick!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're not feeling well and I can't leave you unsupervised. I don't think the students would be too upset if they had a free period today when they were supposed to have Potions. Now, will you be okay if I go tell the headmaster I'll be out today?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll be okay if you go."

"I'll be back soon. Stay in bed and rest. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will come to check on you sometime soon."

"Alright."

* * *

After Snape returned, Madam Pomfrey came to check on Hermione. She pulled out a thermometer. This time, Hermione allowed her temperature to be taken without a fuss.

"No signs of improvement," Poppy commented. "As much as I know you don't want to, I have to take you to St. Mungo's."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No! Please, Madam Pomfrey! I can't miss my classes and fall behind, I really can't afford to do that!"

"From what I hear, you won't need to worry about falling behind in your classes," Madam Pomfrey said. "The more you struggle not to go, the longer it will be until you can attend classes again."

That was one thing that Hermione certainly did not need to prolong. She let out a sigh as she, not too willingly, said, "Okay."

"We will use the Floor Network to get to St. Mungo's. Severus will carry you," Poppy explained.

Without having the chance to fully interpret what Madam Pomfrey was saying, Hermione again found herself in Professor Snape's arms. Instead of protesting, she enjoyed the comfort. It wasn't what she was used to at home, but her life back in the Muggle world wasn't anything she would be sharing with anyone.

Hermione was soon taken through the green flames and into the busy lobby of St. Mungo's. People were walking across the floor and were engaged in heavy conversations. Madam Pomfrey walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, Poppy," the receptionist cheerfully greeted. "What could I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with Healer Anderson," Poppy stated. "One of the students is running a rather high fever."

With a flick of her wand, the receptionist's voice could be heard throughout all of the hospital. "Healer Anderson to the lobby, please."

It didn't take long for a man to appear in the lobby.

"Jack, do you have any room for another patient?" Poppy asked the healer who had just arrived.

Jack smiled. "Hello to you, too, Poppy. Of course I have room."

The healer lead the way to the children's ward where he worked. There were many kids of many ages all scattered around. Jack instructed Severus to put Hermione on one of the beds that was unoccupied.

Jack pulled up a chair beside Hermione's bed. "Hello, Miss-?"

"Granger," Hermione weakly replied. "But call me Hermione."

"Hello, Hermione. My name is Healer Anderson. Do you know what I do?"

Hermione nodded, immediately feeling ten times weaker than she already was. "I've read that healers are like doctors in the Muggle world."

"That right. Do you know anything else about this?"

"I know that St. Mungo's is a wizard hospital, but that's it." Hermione's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Well, there's nothing else to really know. Right now, we're in the children's ward. I'm going to give you a quick exam so we can see what we need to do from there, okay?" Healer Anderson asked.

"'Kay," Hermione mumbled.

There was soon a thermometer under Hemione's tongue taking her temperature. She could tell that the healer was unhappy with the results.

"I'm going to look at your throat, so I need you to open up,'" Healer Anderson instructed.

Hermione opened her mouth. The healer soon announced that there was nothing wrong with Hermione's throat.

_That'll be the only thing they will say is not wrong with me_, Hermione thought.

After looking into Hermione's ears and eyes, Healer Anderson said, "I'm going to pull up your shirt a little bit so I can use this stethescope to listen to your breathing more accurately."

"No, no no," Hermione pleaded. "Please don't."

"Sweetheart, I promise it won't hurt."

"Please, no!"

The healer sighed. "What if Professor Snape held your hand?"

"Maybe," Hermione said.

A shocked looking Potions professor lifted Hermione's hand into his own. Why would she want to hold his hand?

Healer Anderson carefully lifted Hermioine's shirt and revealed something that he wasn't expecting.

Four bruises covered her torso.

Hermione started to sob when the three adults saw her bruises.

"Don't cry, honey," Madam Pomfrey said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The girl shook her head. "I can't."

"We'll protect you. You can tell us anything," Severus said in a gentle voice.

Hermione nervously eyed the three adults that were looking at her with nothing but kindness. She sighed before telling them her story.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Back at School

**It's been a while since I've updated, but the disclaimer's still the same as the first two chapters, and it will be the same throughout the whole, entire story!**

All the memories of abuse flashed through Hermione's head. Her parents had found wrong in everything she did.

The most recent time had been just the day before she came to Hogwarts. They had had a stressful day at work and took it out on Hermione.

"None of it was my fault," she whispered. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"We know, sweetie, you're right," Poppy soothed, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione kept her hand in her professor's as Healer Anderson healed her wounds. Some were more painful than others.

"Do I really _have_ to stay here tonight?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey.

The Mediwitch smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so, dear. But it should only be for one night, just so we can make sure your fever goes down."

Hermione sighed. "Alright."

It was soon time for Hermione to go to sleep. She protested several times, but all of her complaints failed to help her cause.

"It's just for one night," Professor Snape stated.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Hermione," Poppy said as she prepared to leave. "Get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Good night, Miss Granger," Severus said.

"Good night."

Hermione watched as they left. Now it was just Healer Anderson that was in the room with her.

"Okay, Hermione, let me explain what you should expect tomorrow morning," the healer began. "When you wake up, you'll hear a few beeps. This is simply to let me know that you are awake. Then I'll take your temperature. If it has dropped a reasonable amount, you may go back to school."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything you need before you go to sleep?" Healer Anderson asked.

"No, thank you, sir."

"Alright. Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, Healer Anderson."

Healer Anderson switched off the lights before leaving.

Hermione was very tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after doing so.

* * *

When she woke up, Hermione was in a strange place. She was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Where was she now?

The sound of five beeping noises reminded her that she was at St. Mungo's.

Healer Anderson came in the room with a smile. "Are you feeling better, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione responsed. She did feel much better. The sleep had been just what she needed.

"That's great. I'm going to take your temperature. Hopefully I'll be able to call Madam Pomfrey to tell her that she can take you back to Hogwarts."

Hermione opened her mouth so the thermometer could go under her tongue. She anxiously waited for the results, wishing that she could go back to Hogwarts immediately.

The thermometer beeped. Hermione looked hopefully at Healer Anderson.

The healer smiled at his patient. "You may go to school today, Hermione."

Hermione beamed. Healer Anderson gave Hermione her school uniform.

"Madam Pomfrey should be here shortly," he said before exiting the room.

Hermione quickly changed into her uniform. She sat down on the bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Meditwitch of Hogwarts.

When Madam Pomfrey arrived, Hermione grinned again. She would be back at Hogwarts very soon.

"Are you all set to go, honey?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione stated, rising to her feet.

"We're going to use the Floo Network," the Mediwitch said, leading Hermione to a fireplace.

"I hope you stay healthy, Hermione," Healer Anderson said, walking over to the pair.

"Thank you," Hermione spoke.

The green flames soon swallowed Hermione and Poppy. It wasn't long before they were standing in the fireplace of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Why don't you go down to the Grand Hall?" Poppy suggested, and then added sternly, "Make sure you eat well."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Be sure that if you don't feel well, even the slightest bit, you come straight down to me."

"I will."

"You have Potions last today, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, stay with Professor Snape when everyone leaves. He'll explain everything."

* * *

Hermione was happy to be back in school. She enjoyed attending classes and learning about magic. She took notes on every word her teachers said, catching up from the time she missed.

There was still a problem with friends, though. She was happy at Hogwarts, but there was no one she could really call a friend. Hermione wanted to change this.

At the end of the day, Hermione had to make a fairly simple potion. She worked hard to perfect it, and her hard work was rewarded when Professor Snape declared it was excellent.

When the school day was officially over, the rest of the students rushed to get out of the class and into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione, however, stayed behind as Madam Pomfrey had instructed her to do so.

"Professor Snape?"

He smiled. "Hello, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey asked me to explain this situation to you. Your parents are officially no longer your guardians. You will never have to see them again."

That news put Hermione in a good mood. She would never be hurt by her parents again.

Just as Professor Snape was about to further explain the situation, a woman's voice called out, "Severus?"

"Chelby? I'm in the classroom," he called back.

The door to Professor Snape's office opened and a brunette woman with brown eyes entered the room.

And she was pregnant. Very pregnant.


	4. Chelby

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been unhappy with this chapter and I kept making changes to it. I'm still not happy with it but I don't want to put off updating this story any longer. Thank you for all your reviews that have given me the inspiration to continue writing this story. Again I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Severus explained everything to Hermione. He and Chelby, his wife, would be Hermione's guardians.

"So I won't be staying in the Gryffindor dormitory?" Hermione asked.

"You can stay there or with us down here," Severus explained. "You can switch every other day or stay in one place for school nights and another place for the weekend-whatever you want. Right now I have to go to a meeting, but if you have any more questions-"

"Just ask me," Chelby said with a smile, finishing his sentence. "You should go now, Severus, otherwise you'll be late."

He nodded, walking out of the classroom.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll show you where we stay in the castle," Chelby stated.

"Okay." Hermione followed Chelby through a door that lead to the living room of where Filch had brought her when he found her in the library.

"I'm sure you've already been here. I haven't been home much this past week. I was covering a night shift at St. Mungo's since the beginning of the school year. Someone was out and they needed me to fill in."

"You're a Mediwitch?"

Chelby nodded. "Yes. I studied under Madam Pomfrey. I'm going back to my regular working schedule now, so I'll be here when the school day is over." She walked down the hallway. "You already know where everything is. The farthest door on the right brings you back into the the corridor. That will be the quickest way for you to get to Gryffindor Tower from here. Your room is closest to where the new baby's room is going to be. Just another six weeks until he's born."

Hermione smiled. "It's a boy?"

Chelby gave a smile to match. "Yes. I'll be taking maternity leave soon."

To show her understanding, Hermione nodded.

"The time flew by," Chelby stated, glancing at a clock on the wall. "It's time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

They walked out of the quarters and into the corridor, which was filled with students that had the same destination as they did. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Just find us when it's time to leave, honey," Chelby said.

"Okay."

Chelby made her way to the head table to sit beside her husband.

Hermione, having gained most of her energy back, didn't want to go back to how she felt when she had skipped meals, so she ate a full dinner. What she wasn't aware of, though, was the conversation Chelby was having with Severus.

"Why is it that she sits by herself?" Chelby wondered as she watched Hermione. "Is she always like this?"

"From what I can tell," her husband replied. "She doesn't talk to anyone very much."

Although Chelby participated in conversations with those around her, she kept glancing at the Gryffindor table, each time seeing the same thing. Hermione was by herself while she ate, occassionally turning the page of the most recent copy of the _Daily Prophet _that was in front of her.

Meanwhile, even though she didn't speak to anyone, Hermione could hear the discussions of her fellow students sitting close by. They were mostly talking about Chelby.

A sixth year told a group of his friends, "How did she wind up with Snape? She can go out with me, I'll show her what a good time really is."

"Yeah, because she'd really like to go out with someone who can't even pass her husband's class!" one of the boy's friends exclaimed. The comment drew laughter from the people around them.

By listening to these conversations, Hermione discovered Chelby and Severus got married five years ago. Chelby worked in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey and was well liked by the students, contrary to Professor Snape.

But Hermione didn't pay much attention to the gossip after she heard the basic story. What she focused on was the way Severus and Chelby interacted with each other. They were clearly in love, their faces happy. This was unlike Hermione's parents, whose glares sent out waves of hatred.

The students gradually began to leave the Great Hall until Hermione was one of a handful of people still seated. She stood up when Chelby and Severus started to walk over to her.

"All set?" Chelby asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded, gathering her things. She noticed the stares from the female professors, their faces happy.

Chelby sighed. "Don't mind them. This is the first time they've had a girl to fuss over. Prepare to be driven insane."

Hermione smiled and followed Severus and Chelby out of the Great Hall.

"It's probably a good idea to stay with us tonight and get used to everything," Chelby stated as they walked to their quarters. "Don't drive yourself crazy trying to get your school work finished tonight. You need some rest."

"Yeah, just get the work for my class done."

It was a joke but that didn't stop Chelby from saying, "Severus!" Jokingly Chelby threw a pillow from the couch at her husband. She turned back to Hermione. "Don't listen to him. You don't have to do any work."

"It's not a problem. I can finish everything now."

"I'm sure you can, but you not only need rest, you deserve it as well. You can take a break."

Chelby's words were useless because Hermione, the studious girl she is, completes all her assignments that night before falling asleep.

"Come in," Hermine called upon hearing a knock on the door.

Chelby walked in first with Severus right behind her. Chelby smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to go to your classes tomorrow, Hermione."

"But I can't fall behind."

"I have a feeling that you don't need to worry about that."

Hermione sighed. "I like going to my classes."

Reluctantly, Chelby and Severus agreed for Hermione to follow her schedule tomorrow. Chelby, however, gives one condition.

"If you feel sick, even just slightly, come straight down to the hospital wing. I'll be there."

"And when you come to Potions and I think you're not feeling well, I'm sending you down there," Severus declared firmly.

Hermione knew she would be able to follow these rules, so she nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Severus said just before his wife said, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Hermione returned to goodnight before they left the room. For the first time in years, she felt safe.


	5. Halloween

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I couldn't believe that after months of not updating this story, the response was so great. Thanks to all your reviews that have encouraged me to continue writing.**

**One thing I want to clear up is this was never intended to be a Hermione and Snape pairing and it's definitely not smut. I'm sorry if you were reading looking for that, but this is a Severus/Chelby (OC) pairing and they adopt Hermione.**

Hermione had been under the care of Chelby and Severus for three weeks. She had never felt safer before. She ended up staying in their quarters quite often, more than she stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory. She wasn't really friends with anyone there. Sure, Hermione talked to people before, but she didn't have anyone she could call a friend. It was hard to listen to the conversations of her classmates as she was falling asleep because she knew they didn't want her to participate in their discussions. Hermione wasn't friends with them. Staying with Severus and Chelby was easier than staying in the dormitory.

Under Chelby's watchful eyes, Hermione's recovery was going along great. Her physical wounds had all been healed, but there were emotional scars that she was forced to carry around with her. She still had nightmares where she would scream at what haunted her in her dreams. Chelby or Severus would have to wake her up. Fortunately the nightmares were growing further apart, now happening every few nights rather than one night after another.

Halloween came by and all the students were excited. Make that everyone except Hermione. She started off the day fine, even curious to find out what the Halloween traditions at Hogwarts were like, but Ron's comment sent her into tears.

Chelby and Severus were worried when they didn't see Hermione in the Great Hall. She was always on time. Why wasn't she there? Something was obviously wrong. This wasn't like Hermione/

Severus was just about to go look for her when Quirrel came running in with news about a troll. He and his wife shared a worried glance. Was that why Hermine wasn't there? Had she been hurt by the troll? Chelby followed the rest of the staff while Severus took a different route to find Hermione.

Their search didn't have good results until they heard chaos comingfrom the girls' bathroom.

Severus and Chelby rushed to find Hermione who, to their relief, was fine. Covered in dust, but she was okay.

Professor McGonagall demanded an explanation. Harry and Ron started to say something until Hermione took the blame. Everyone stared in shock at her. Hermione, the perfect student, decided to fight the troll? Wasn't she too smart to do something like that?

On the walk back to their quarters, Chelby and Severus didn't say anything. Hermione was scared. How mad were they at her? She shouldn't have taken the blame, but Ron and Harry had saved her from the troll. Saving them from trouble was the least she could do.

As soon as they entered the main room of the quarters, Severus went off into a speech that explained why what had happened was "completely irresponsible" and had "a great lack of judgement." He finished talking and landed four hard swats to Hermione's bottom.

Even though the swats stung her bottom, Hermione thought the scolding was worse. Disappointment traced the words Severus said, but he didn't yell. Maybe that was why it was worse. Hermione was waiting for Severus to yell at her, but his tone remained calm. That made it easier to hear the disappointment in his voice.

After Hermione had been sent to her room, Chelby went to check on her. She knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to say "come in." When she did, Chelby entered the room with a sad smile. "Hey, Hermione. There's something you're not telling us about this whole incident. You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything."

Hermione sighed, not able to meet Chelby's gaze. "I may have lied."

"About what?"

Sighing again, Hermione forced herself to look Chelby in the eyes, no matter how difficult it was to tell the truth. "I just wanted to make friends."

Chelby looked at Hermione sadly and took the girl's hand in her own. "Honey, this is my first time being a mother and I'm not used to these kinds of situations, but we'll get through things together. You can tell me anything."

Hermione realized the truth in Chelby's words and nodded in agreement. "Okay. I was already in the bathroom when the troll came in. That's why I wasn't in the Great Hall."

"Why were you there, Hermione?"

"Ron said something that...hurt my feelings. He said I'm a nightmare and that's why I don't have any friends."

"That's not true, sweetheart. Don't listen to anything like that."

"That's why I was in the bathroom. I was crying and I didn't want anyone to see. Then the troll came in and Harry and Ron were there right after. They saved me."

Chelby was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. She was new at this whole mother thing, so she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She carefully planned her words. "I think it was very noble to stand up for them, Hermione, but you lied in doing so. That disappoints Severus and me, but I'm proud of you for standing up for Harry and Ron since they did, after all, save you from the troll."

"I'm sorry for lying," Hermione apologized with a guilty look on her face.

"You see? We got through this together."

"You're a good mother," Hermione said with a tone of gratefulness. She was so thankful that she was living with Chelby and Severus instead of worrying about the abuse she'd face when she went back home.

"Thank you so much, Hermione." Chelby pulled the girl into her arms, gently rubbing her back.

"Chelby? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why does Severus act so mean in class?"

Chelby laughed, a smile taking over her face. "That's just how he is, Hermione. He thinks that's the only way for the students to take him seriously." She paused for a moment before saying, "The baby. He just kicked. Three more weeks until he's here."


	6. The Addition

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story!**

**Every chapter following this one will focus on a specific moment from the series and how Severus and Chelby will react.**

**Now here's the chapter.**

"So how's this whole thing work out, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione during lunch in the Great Hall.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, looking up from the book opened in front of her.

"You know, you living with Snape and his wife. I mean, she seems nice, but he's-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she interrupted in an angry tone.

Ron shrugged. "I'm just asking about how this works out."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Severus isn't really like what he acts like during class."

"I'd have to see it to believe it," Harry pointed out and Ron nodded in agreement.

"You two don't understand! I guess it's pointless trying to explain, but Severus is actually nice."

Looks of disbelief crossed Harry and Ron's faces. "You can't be serious," Ron said, his eyes growing wide when Hermione nodded.

"I _am_ serious," she said firmly in an attempt to leave no room for argument.

"Imagine that. Snape's actually nice. Can you believe that, Harry?"

"No," Harry immediately replied. "Not at all."

"Well I happen to be very happy living with them! If you two don't understand, that's you problem, so don't try to say I'm wrong."

Ron and Harry exchange surprised glances. A minute passed before they spoke, but finally Harry said, "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me, too," Ron quickly added with a nod.

* * *

Despite being on maternity leave, Chelby couldn't help arriving at the hospital wing every morning at the same time she would have if she was following her normal work schedule. She insisted on staying there all day, even through all of Poppy's "you need to take a break"s and "this is not good for you or the baby"s.

"What if you need me if there's an emergency?" Chelby always replied to her comments.

"You can stay only if you promise to sit here all day unless I tell you otherwise." Poppy pointed to the bed closest to her office. "I need to keep an eye on you. I'm going to tell you again. You have to sit here all day unless I say otherwise."

"Like a good little girl?" Chelby asked with a smirk.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Yes, like a good little girl, Chelby. Not like you were when you were at Hogwarts as a student."

"That hurts."

"It was meant to." Poppy rolled her eyes again. "I can remember more than one occasion in which you snuck out of your dormitory when you were supposed to be sleeping. You drove your mother crazy."

Chelby's mother, Caroline, and Poppy were close friends. Caroline always checked in with Poppy to see how her daughter was doing.

"Speaking of my mom, I should talk to her soon. She's probably worried."

"Yes, worried you're doing exactly what you're doing."

"Which is?" Chelby questioned in an innocent tone.

"Which is trying to work when you should be on maternity leave!"

Chelby sighed. "I just want to help the kids."

"Maybe for once, Chelby, you can think of yourself. It's okay to do that. You need to rest. Promise me you're going to sit here all day."

"I promise I will," she agreed in a sincere tone backed up by an affirming nod.

"Good," Poppy replied as she started to go back to what she had been doing before the conversation started.

* * *

A week later Chelby went into labor.

"Can you get Severus, please?" she asked Professor Sprout who was standing in the hospital wing with Chelby and Poppy.

"Of course," she replied, rushing out of the room to find Chelby's husband.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's," Poppy stated urgently, getting ready to use the Floo Network to speak to someone at the hospital. She was about to step forward when Chelby stopped her.

"Wait," she said, holding her hand up. "Wait until Severus gets here."

"Chelby..." Poppy trailed off, unsure of what to do. She wanted to get her to St. Mungo's immediately, but the look in Chelby's eyes made her question that.

"Please."

Sighing, Poppy raised her hands in a surrender sign. "Alright, but if five minutes pass and he's not here yet, we're leaving."

"Okay. I'm fine with that," Chelby replied as she stared at the door, waiting for her husband to enter.

Two minutes went by and Poppy was starting to grow nervous. "Chelby, you really need to get to St. Mungo's right away."

"I know, I know, but he still has three more minutes," she reminded the mediwitch while checking the clock.

Just after Chelby finished speaking, Severus entered the room and rushed over to his wife.

"Wait," Chelby repeated when they were making their way to leave. "Someone needs to tell Hermione."

"I'll take care of it after you get checked in at the hospital," Poppy assured her. "But we cannot waste any more time. It's time to go, Chelby."

* * *

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry as she always did now when classes ended. She would always stop by the hospital wing which was on the way from her last class to the dormitory to see Chelby. Today, however, she was not there.

"Hermione! Good, I've been waiting for you," Poppy greeted when the first year entered the hospital wing. "Chelby is at St. Mungo's. She's in labor. She asked me to come get you. We can use the Floo Network."

"Alright," Hermione said with a nod. She turned to her friends who were standing in the doorway. "I'll see you later. I have to go."

Harry and Ron both nodded in understanding before they turned around and left.

That marked Hermione's first travel through the Floo Network. In little time, they made it from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's.

Hermione noticed the Hogwarts staff members begin to file into the waiting room. Even Professor Quirrell stood in the furthermost corner of the room. Hermione was glad she was surrounded by talented witches and wizards. She couldn't place why, but for some reason her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed a bit...off. She didn't quite know how to put it.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Severus entered the room. Matthew Snape had arrived.


	7. Reckless

As Hermione solved the riddle involving potions, she wondered if Severus and Chelby would be proud she could do so or if they would be disappointed she put herself in harm's way. But the only reason she was doing it was to help Harry fight against whoever was trying to steal the stone (she had a strong suspicion that Professor Quirrell had something to do with it).

That had been two hours ago. Now Hermione found herself laying in a bed in the hospital wing as Chelby insisted she looked over her to make sure she was alright.

"...what you were thinking!" Chelby exclaimed. Hermione only caught the last part; she had to admit that she had stopped listening after the first four times she heard Chelby say that.

"When something like this happens, you need to tell Severus or me or any professor in the school! You don't run off and nearly get yourselves killed!" Chelby nearly yelled. "You were completely irresponsible!"

"Chelby-" Poppy began, but she was interrupted immediately.

"Do you realize how lucky you are? You could have died! You're lucky you're not severely injured!"

"Chelby-" Poppy repeated. Again her attempt to calm down the younger Mediwitch was useless.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Chelby." This time it was Dumbledore speaking.

Chelby whipped her head around this time when she heard her name. She realized she had gone a little overboard, but she had been so worried. She couldn't help yelling, though she knew she needed to calm down."Minerva is taking care of Matthew right now. Why don't you go down to your quarters and find her?"

Chelby nodded at the headmaster's words. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face."Alright." Before she left, she turned to apologize to Hermione. "I'm sorry I yelled. I was just so worried..." She shook her head to dismiss anything she had been stressing over. Hermione was safe. That was all that mattered right now.

"I understand," Hermione said quietly.

With a sad smile on her face, Chelby said, "I hope you start feeling better soon, honey. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just going to go check on Matthew and then I'll come back."

Hermione nodded as she watched her guardian walk toward the doors of the hospital wing. She had never heard Chelby raise her voice before. It was somewhat shocking that Chelby had gotten that way out of worry over her. She wasn't even her daughter.

"Don't let her bother you too much, dear," Poppy said as she gently rested a hand on top of Hermione's head. "That's just how she is when she gets worried. She's going to go calm down and she'll be back to the Chelby you know in no time."

After she thought about the Mediwitch's words, Hermione realized that if Minerva was with Matthew, Severus was unaccounted for.

As if he could read her mind, Severus walked into the hospital wing at that moment.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with my rule-breaking charge for a moment," he said to Albus and Poppy, though he looked at Hermione.

Hermione found that she couldn't hold his gaze and stared up at the ceiling, suddenly interested in the white pattern. She couldn't hold eye contact with him as she imagined how angry he must have been with her.

As he and Poppy left to give them privacy, Albus said quietly to Severus, "Don't be too harsh with her. Her intentions were good."

He nodded despite barely registering the words. Right now, Severus was to overwhelmed by worry over what could have happened, though the coldness he kept in his eyes made that seem untrue.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded as he stepped closer to Hermione and crossed his arms. "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

She unwillingly turned her head and almost flinched at the cold look on his face. "I was just-"

"'I was just' never ends in a reasonable explanation," Severus interrupted as his scowl deepened. "Clearly, you _weren't _thinking."

"But we were just-" Hermione began to protest, but was silenced by the glare she was given.

"I don't want to hear it. There is no logical explanation as to why you couldn't have told me Quirrell would be attempting to steal the stone instead of _nearly getting yourself killed_."

Chelby had also said that, but when Severus did, the words sounded much more grave. "I'm sorry," she immediately apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Severus replied tersely before continuing, "especially not when you blatantly disregard school rules that you are fully aware of being in place and put yourself in harm's way."

Hermione felt another wave of guilt sweep over her. She had disappointed the one person she wanted to be proud of her. During the time she had been living with her new guardians, Chelby had pointed out her pride in Hermione numerous times. Severus, however, had been more apt to point out the mistakes she made and though he had not been cruel in doing so, he had never expressed pride in her. Chelby had called it "tough love" several times.

"Hermione, you are a first year and while you are very intelligent and talented, there is still so much you do not know." His tone had become slightly gentler. "Do you understand?" When she didn't answer him, Severus asked, "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"You think I'm intelligent and talented?" she questioned, not certain that she had heard him correctly.

"Yes," he responded, slightly returning the smile Hermione sent up to him. "But that does not excuse your reckless behavior. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

When Dumbledore gave Gryffindor fifty points for Hermione's heroic actions, the first year glanced up at her guardians to see their reactions. Chelby smiled back at her, but Severus glared in the headmaster's direction. Hermione knew it had nothing to do with the points helping Gryffindor win the House Cup; she knew that Severus was mad that she had been rewarded for her "reckless behavior."

Even though she would not be boarding the train to leave Hogwarts, Hermione walked to the stop with Ron and Harry. She wanted to say goodbye to her friends before they left.

Upon arriving back at the castle, Hermione was greeted with Severus telling Dumbledore that he should not have rewarded reckless behavior. Sending the girl a smile, Chelby, with Matthew in her arms, led her back to their quarters. "He'll get over it," she said, leading Hermione down the corridor leading up to their destination.

Once they were seated in the living room, Chelby began to tell Hermione something she and Severus had previously discussed. "Hermione, Severus and I were talking the other day about something...important."

Worry immediately washed over Hermione. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Chelby stated, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's something good, actually. We were talking about adopting you. We would officially become your parents."

Hermione's surprise was evident on her face. "You want to adopt me?"

"Right now, we're your guardians. I think it's a bit like the foster care system in the Muggle world. But if you don't want to, it's okay. We don't need a piece of paper to determine if we love you like a daughter. You don't have to..." Chelby was rambling now, worried that Hermione was going to say no.

"I'd like that very much," the girl replied with a grin on her face.

Chelby matched her enthusiasm and reached forward to pull Hermione close for a hug.

The door to their quarters swung open then. "Rewarding that kind of behavior. Of all the things the old-" Severus stopped when he took in the sight of his wife embracing Hermione. He knew exactly what had just happened.

When he seated himself beside Hermione on the couch, the girl pulled back from Chelby's embrace and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said as she burried her head against him.

"We're so proud to call you our daughter," Severus replied, pulling Hermione close to him.


End file.
